Matryoshka 1942
by Tanukijiru
Summary: Automne 1942. La plus grande partie de l'Europe est écrasée sous la botte nazie. Le troisième Reich est à l'apogée de sa puissance. Les troupes allemandes s'enfoncent au cœur de l'Union Soviétique vers les champs pétrolifères d'Asie. Un dernier obstacle se dresse devant-elles, une ville sur le fleuve de la Volga où le sort du monde va se jouer : Stalingrad.


Acte I : Rencontre.

Trois jours. Trois jours entiers que les canons bombardent sans discontinuer, dans un roulement continu, et bien que la nuit soit tombée depuis quelques heures, le ciel est éclairé comme en plein jour. Le grondement grave et continu se précise, il se diffracte en coups séparés, en déferlantes nourries, en batteries colériques, en silence soudain suivis d'explosion et de violence. L'horizon est en flamme. La guerre, c'est avant tout un immense opéra au sein duquel la grande faucheuse incarne le chef d'orchestre. Cette dernière mène cette symphonie métallique des combats qui délivre ses odieuses nuances, sa dynamique de mort. Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, Gumi regarde au loin ce spectacle de son et lumière auquel elle assiste durant toutes ses soirées depuis deux mois. Elle pense aux soldats soviétiques comme aux allemands. Aux civils comme aux soldats. Entre deux bombardements, une voix se fait entendre au loin. Gumi ne tend plus l'oreille pour discerner ces paroles, elle les connaît pas cœur. Comme chaque soir depuis le début de cette bataille, des hauts-parleurs disséminés dans le centre-ville, installés plus tôt par les sapeurs soviétiques, déversent un flot de discours propagandistes criés à plein poumons par un commissaire du peuple. Le Haut-commandement russe avait estimé que ces mesures remonteraient le moral des soldats, déjà très bas à cause de l'état d'épuisement total dans lequel ils se trouvaient après des mois d'une lutte à mort épouvantable.

« - Soldats de la glorieuse Armée Rouge ! Mes chers camarades ! Écoutez ces lettres que des mères russes ont envoyées à leurs fils, sur le front. ''Bologia, mon enfant. Je sais que c'est pour la mère patrie...'' » Il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd, sans doute un obus tombé un peu trop près du QG. « Je sais que c'est pour la mère patrie que tu vas donner ta vie. Tout le monde ici sait que tu ne reculeras pas. Tous le monde ici est fier de toi. Ton père est mort. Tes frères sont morts devant le genoux des hordes fascistes, venges les mon fils, venges les et... »

Ce fut un énorme fracas assourdissant qui mit fin aux paroles du malheureux. Puis plus rien, seulement un silence pesant qui fut bien vite remplacé par le roulement habituel des explosions. Et cela dure des heures entières sans interruption. Terrée dans son immeuble en ruine du centre-ville, elle écoute le grondement lointain du barrage roulant, auquel les allemands répondent par un tir plus violent encore.

Chaque soir, c'était son petit rituel. Passant la quasi-totalité de la journée enfermée à double-tour dans un abri poussiéreux lui servant provisoirement de refuge, les occasions de mettre le nez dehors se faisaient de plus en plus rare pour elle. Les forces allemandes ne cessaient de progresser dans la ville dont elles occupaient déjà la presque-totalité. Rester sur un point élevé et à découvert en plein pilonnage n'était pas sans danger. Les obus s'écrasaient à seulement quelques kilomètres de là. La poussière et les pierres dégringolaient des parois.

Ce soir, elle s'autorisait un court moment de détente, après des jours de réclusion. Il lui arrivait parfois de négocier quelques cigarettes en plus de la nourriture qu'elle achetait aux passeurs de l'embarcadère contre le matériel qu'elle récupérait dans les décombres de la vieille ville. Après l'avoir allumée, elle prit une grande inspiration, puis tira quelques bouffées. Cela la détendit immédiatement, ses muscles se relâchèrent et une chaleur douce envahit sa gorge. Instinctivement, cela provoqua chez elle l'envie de serrer le couteau dans sa poche. Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel, des yeux d'un vert émeraude luisant cachés par des cheveux verts en batailles, dont deux mèches revenaient devant ses épaules. Ses lunettes de chef de char lui glissèrent sur son nez, qu'elle remonta d'un coup sec avec ses doigts.

« - Faites que cela dure éternellement, murmura t-elle dans un souffle paisible. »

Soudain, un léger bruit attira son attention par dessus des décombres, suivi du reconnaissable claquement de bottes sur le béton. Les pas semblait s'approcher. Elle tourna la tête à une vitesse hallucinante, au point de se rompre la nuque. Ses réflexes prirent le dessus et elle empoigna la lame dans sa poche encore plus fort que d'habitude. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer, conscient que le danger s'approchait inexorablement d'elle.

« - Salut, fit une voix haut perchée. »

Mugi sursauta. Elle avait beau chercher du regard les intrus, elle ne voyait personne aux alentours. Elle mit ses lunettes, mais rien ne changea : la voix semblait surgir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Un écho, un murmure semblant sortir des ténèbres de la nuit. Une autre voix féminine repris, loin d'être hostile mais froide et sérieuse au contraire de la première qui semblait sortir de la bouche d'une folle.

« - Tu lui as fait peur Mimi, elle est tendue maintenant, on dirait un fauve prêt à bondir.

\- T'as raison. C'est pas vrai morveuse, que tu te pisse déjà dessus ?

Soupir de l'autre voix, Mugi en profita pour hurler : - MONTREZ-VOUS !

\- Pourquoi vous ne vous montrez pas ? Auriez-vous peur de moi ? continua l'orpheline.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes morveuse ? Nous sommes juste devant toi là. »

Gumi glapit et recula contre le la fenêtre brisée derrière elle. Elle se sentait suer à grosse goutte sous l'effet de terreur qui s'insinuait lentement dans son esprit et dans ses membres. Son cerveau lui recommandait de fuir mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas. Garde ton calme, respire et réfléchis. Comment te sortir de ce pétrin... L'air était comme figé autour d'elle. Le froid ambiant lui mordait la peau et une brise glacée vint lui fouetter les joues. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent aussi soudainement que sa vue se troublait. Une bile âcre lui remonta dans la gorge et elle dut se mordre la lèvre et serrer les dents pour ne pas vomir.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? Lâcha la première voix. »

Gumi n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot, la peur la paralysait et l'empêchait d'effectuer ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Le froid sépulcrale la faisait frissonner, un froid annonciateur de la proximité d'êtres qui n'étaient pas de cette terre, un froid encore plus mordant que celui des pires hivers russes.

« - Hé ! Interpella la voix. Gumi sursauta, sentant que sa fin approchait à grands pas. C'est une espionne fritz ?

\- Je pense pas Mimi, mais sa tête me dit quelque chose...

\- Dis, t'es une espionne schleu ?

\- Je me rappelle Mimi, je l'ai déjà vue sur les quais de l'embarcadère... Et je sens quelque chose en elle... »

L'orpheline aux cheveux verts finit par réussir à prononcer une phrase peu audible avec le fracas des bombardements lointains.

« - Je sais qui vous êtes ! C'était pas des légendes, vous existez vraiment... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La jeune voix haut perchée éclata soudainement d'un rire dément, un rire qui vous secoue jusqu'aux os. Elle reçut un violent coup sur la nuque et perdit conscience. Elle sentit sa tête heurter le sol, son ventre toucher le sol glacé et ses oreilles siffler à cause de ce rire démentielle. Un liquide chaud dégoulinait de sa tempe jusqu'à tomber sur le sol en formant quelques minces gouttes pourpre. Avant de sombrer dans la noirceur, elle sentit des mains l'agripper...


End file.
